השיגים
השלמת הישגים יתנו לך פרסים, שהם נקודות ניסיון ויהלומים. ההישגים יופיעו במרכז המשחקים שלך (חשבון google play) ובפרופיל שלך. כל הישג גם נותן לך כמות מסויימת של נקודות. יש כרגע 72 הישגים זמינים: מחסנים גדולים שדרג מחסן זהב לרמה 2: 10 / 2 שדרג מחסן זהב לרמה 5: 100 / 5 שדרג מחסן זהב לרמה 10: 1,000 / 10 לתפוס את הגובלינים! זכה ב-10 כוכבים במלחמת יחיד (מפת הגובלינים): 10 / 5 זכה ב-50 כוכבים במלחמת יחיד (מפת הגובלינים): 100 / 10 זכה ב-150 כוכבים במלחמת יחיד (מפת הגובלינים) 1,000 / 20 גדול וטוב יותר שדרג טאון הול לרמה 3: 10 / 5 שדרג את הטאון הול לרמה 5: 100 / 10 שדרג את הטאון הול לרמה 8: 1,000 / 20 נחמד ומסודר הסר 5 מכשולים (עצים, סלעים, שיחים): 10 / 5 הסר 50 מכשולים (עצים, סלעים, שיחים): 100 / 10 הסר 500 מכשולים (עצים, סלעים, שיחים): 1,000 / 20 שחרר את החיילים שחרר את הקשתית בצריף האימונים: 10 / 5 שחרר את שוברי החומה בצריף האימונים: 100 / 10 שחרר את הדרקון בצריף האימונים: 1,000 / 20 חטיפת הזהב גנוב 20,000 זהב: 10 / 5 גנוב 1,000,000 זהב: 100 / 10 גנוב 100,000,000 זהב: 1,000 / 20 הרפתקת האליקסיר גנוב 20,000 אליקסיר: 10 / 5 גנוב 1,000,000 אליקסיר: 100 / 10 גנוב 100,000,000 אליקסיר: 1,000 / 20 ניצחון מתוק! השג בסך הכל 75 גביעים במלחמות: 10 / 5 השג בסך הכל 750 גביעים במלחמות: 100 / 10 השג בסך הכל 1,250 גביעים במלחמות: 1,000 / 450 לבנות אימפריה בנה מחדש את ארמון השבט: 10 / 5 שדרג את ארמון השבט לרמה 2: 100 / 10 שדרג את ארמון השבט לרמה 4: 1,000 / 20 מכסח החומות הרוס 10 חומות במלחמות: 10 / 5 הרוס 100 חומות במלחמות: 100 / 10 הרוס 2,000 חומות במלחמות: 1,000 / 20 Humiliator Destroy 10 Town Halls in Multiplayer battles: 10 / 5 Destroy 100 Town Halls in Multiplayer battles: 100 / 10 Destroy 2,000 Town Halls in Multiplayer battles: 1,000 / 50 Union Buster Destroy 25 Builder's Huts in Multiplayer battles: 10 / 5 Destroy 250 Builder's Huts in Multiplayer battles: 100 / 10 Destroy 2,500 Builder's Huts in Multiplayer battles: 1,000 / 30 Conqueror Win 25 Multiplayer battles: 10 / 5 Win 250 Multiplayer battles: 100 / 10 Win 5,000 Multiplayer battles: 1,000 / 20 Unbreakable Successfully defend against 10 attacks: 10 / 5 Successfully defend against 250 attacks: 100 / 50 Successfully defend against 5,000 attacks: 1,000 / 100 Friend in Need Donate 100 Clan Castle capacity worth of reinforcements: 10 / 5 Donate 5,000 Clan Castle capacity worth of reinforcements: 100 / 25 Donate 25,000 Clan Castle capacity worth of reinforcements: 1,000 / 250 Mortar Mauler Destroy 25 Mortars in Multiplayer battles: 10 / 5 Destroy 500 Mortars in Multiplayer battles: 100 / 10 Destroy 5,000 Mortars in Multiplayer battles: 1,000 / 20 Heroic Heist Steal 20,000 Dark Elixir: 10 / 5 Steal 250,000 Dark Elixir: 100 / 10 Steal 1,000,000 Dark Elixir: 1,000 / 20 League All-Star Join the Crystal League: 100 / 250 Reach the Master League: 500 / 1,000 Become a Champion!: 2,000 / 2,000 X-Bow Exterminator Destroy 1 X-Bow in a Multiplayer battle: 50 / 50 Destroy 250 X-Bows in Multiplayer battles: 100 / 100 Destroy 2,500 X-Bows in Multiplayer battles: 1,000 / 200 Firefighter Destroy 10 Inferno Towers in Multiplayer battles: 50 / 100 Destroy 250 Inferno Towers in Multiplayer battles: 500 / 200 Destroy 5,000 Inferno Towers in Multiplayer battles: 5,000 / 1,000 War Hero Score 10 stars for your clan in War Battles: 50 / 50 Score 150 stars for your clan in War Battles: 500 / 200 Score 1,000 stars for your clan in War Battles: 5,000 / 1,000 Spoils of War Collect 800,000 Gold in Clan War bonuses: 100 / 25 Collect 15,000,000 Gold in Clan War bonuses: 500 / 100 Collect 100,000,000 Gold in Clan War bonuses: 5,000 / 500 Anti-Artillery Destroy 20 Eagle Artillery in Multiplayer battles: 100 / 150 Destroy 200 Eagle Artillery in Multiplayer battles: 800 / 300 Destroy 2000 Eagle Artillery in Multiplayer battles: 5,000 / 1,000 Sharing is Caring Donate 100 spell storage worth of Spells: 20 / 20 Donate 2000 spell storage worth of Spells: 200 / 100 Donate 10000 spell storage worth of Spells: 2,000 / 500 Total Completing every currently available Achievement gives a total of 10,757 Gems and 43,440 Experience, which is enough to buy all five Builder's Huts (with over 7,000 gems left over). Completing the entire League All-Star achievement totals 3,250 Gems, which is only 250 gems away from the price of the third, fourth, and fifth Builder's Huts.